Battle-RM
Battle Ringmaster sind Ringmaster die selber 1vs1 kämpfen so wie ein Billposter. Da Ringmaster die wenigsten Schadenspunkte für 1 STr bekommen sind sie auch die mit der wenigsten dmg, allerdings sind sie wohl die besten fighting partner die man kriegen kann. Warum? Eigentlich ganz simpel, ihr habt nun mal die Rm buffs diese gehen zwar nicht solange wie bei einem fs Ringmaster bringen aber trodzdem einiges dazu kämpft ihr selber was dem Partner mehr exp bringt in einer ADv als das er jemanden lvln würde. Doch auch mit Aoes könnt ihr gut lvln. Zuerst bufft ihr ihn mit Heap up wenn er die Monster hat mit euren Restlichen buffs, dann bufft ihr euch beef up und sf wechselt zu eurem Knuckel(wenn Schild mit str erweckt ist oder ihr einen Dragon oder Tiger habt nehm diese auch dazu) und haut mit Burst Crack rein, diesen Skill sollte man dann schon haben. Das geht so gut weil ihr als 1vs1 RM einiges an str habt und dmg macht. Natürlich müsst ihr nicht so lvln ihr könnt auch mit leecher lvln nur so geht es am schnellsten Builds: Man kann jetzt sagen das build ist das selbe wie beim Billposter, aber das stimmt nicht, da die Speadbreaks woanders liegen. str:xxx (Hauptatribut braucht ihr für dmg) sta: 25-30(der Rm hat so gut wie keine def) dex 15/25/61 (mit max cannonball alles nochmal +20, dort liegen dann die Speadbreaks) int:15 (Grundwert ihr braucht sie nicht) Skillung: Diese Buffs brauch man MAX zum erfolgreichem 1vs1 lvln und auch um den 1vs1 oder aoe fighting partner zu unterstützen Mental Sign ( nicht sofort aber später sonst geht euer sf zu kurz) braucht ihr Heap up ( + 40 sta, noch nen Wunsch?) WICHTIG Haste ( +25% attack speed, braucht ihr) WICHTIG Beef up ( +20 str das ist dmg und das brauch man) braucht ihr Cannonball ( +20 dex braucht ihr um eure speedbreaks zu erreichen) WICHTIG Accuary ( + 20% hitrate, wenn man viel str hat gibt es nichts besseres) WICHTIG Cat's Reflex ( +14% hp, braucht man nicht sofort maxt ihn wenn ihr alles andere wichtige habt) wenn ihr alles andere habt StoneHand ( max gibt es bei jedem Schlag eine 12,5% chance den Gegner zu stunen, dass ist der wichtigste SKill nach Heap up Haste Accuary und Cannonball) WICHTIG Burst Crack: wenn ihr gut mit einem Aoe Partner auskommen wollt braucht ihr den, stellt ihn aber erstmal an hinterste Stelle auhc hinter die RM Buffs. wirklich als letztes So jetzt die Rm Skills die gemaxt gehören: Protect (gibt def das braucht ihr und euer partner) WICHTIG Spirit Fortune ( auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit ist, dieser Skill macht euch ersteinmal Stärker als einen BP und euer Partner küsst euch die Füsse, +140 dmg) Geburah Tiphreth ( funktioniert nur bei Party mitgliedern und wenn ihr kein int habt ist der buff sehr kurz aber da euer partner sowieso immer schneller killt als ihr müsst ihr den maxen, da es der ultimatieve buff ist) Dann maxt man Burst Crack und dann kann man machen wie man will aber hier ein Tipp macht Gvur Tialla nur so hoch es sein muss der skill ist verbuggt Equip: Ihr macht am wenigsten dmg von allen Klassen im 1vs1, da solltet ihr euch nicht auf eure bloße Stärke verlassen, sets doch besser auf eine hohe critrate set: Talin/Sayram set gibt 10% crit wenn ihr alles habt und senkt den mp Konsum um 15% sowas kann man als 1vs1 Rm auch immer gebrauchen, am besten ist das suit mit crit oder adoch erweckt Waffe: von lvl 60 könnt ihr bis 90 oder sogar auch bis 105 den GKnuckel nehmen. Ab dann nehmt den LGKnuckel wegen der 38% adoch. Schild: Zuert könnt ihr ein Schild mit attack speed awacken nehmen sonst habt ihr wenn ihr auch keinen Gknuckel habt weniger Attack Speed als euer Gegenspieler der Billposter. Später solltet ihr eins nehmen was mit adoch erweckt ist. Macht Set und Waffen so hoch wie möglich besonders das Talin set es ist das bester für ecuh glaubt mir. PVP/PK Der Bp legt hier bei mit Sonichand und Asal ganz klar vor, euch bleiben nur die Melee Angriffe auf den Gegner mit Stonehand allerdings wirkt das ziemlich gut und viele werden euch Unterschätzen besonders in der Pk Arena. Viele ziehen einen BP dem RM vor da er besser mit leecher lvln kann, ich behaupte auch gar nicht das diese Art zu spielen überhaupt effektiv ist, aber wenn man weiß wie es geht kann man sehr schnell lvln ausserdem kann man eigentlich imme rmit fighting partner lvln da ihr assist und rm buffs habt.